One in a Million
by JasperLuver48
Summary: Summary: One night of fun with Bella on Jasper and Edward's fifth anniversary turned into something none of them ever expected or even really knew they wanted. Entry for the Share the Love Contest


**ENTRY IN THE SHARE THE LOVE CONTEST**  
><strong>Title: One in a Million<strong>  
><strong>Author: JasperLuver48<strong>  
><strong>Genre:<strong> (AU/AH) **AH**  
><strong>Threesome: JasperEdward/Bella**  
><strong>Summary: One night of fun with Bella on Jasper and Edward's fifth anniversary turned into something none of them ever expected or even really knew they wanted.<strong>

**A/N: Super mega thanks to my pre-readers iceprincess747, samrainbowsocks and especially to MizzHyde for all of her help and ideas and support. Doing the dirty beta work this time around was my lovie BookBytes and he's fucking awesome! This storyline is courtesy of a conversation between iceprincess and myself at work one afternoon. She truly inspires me!**

XXXXXX

"Fuck me, Jasper, harder…" Bella cried out as Jasper plowed into her from behind. She returned her attention to Edward's cock, flattening her tongue against his vein licking it up and down before taking it all in, sucking vigorously.

Edward's groans, Bella's whimpers, and Jasper's grunts were flowing together and filling the air around them. Jasper pounded Bella harder just like she'd asked and it wasn't long before she pulled of off Edward quickly, shouting that she was coming.

Edward crushed his mouth to Jasper's and swallowed his moans as he came hard with Bella's orgasm milking his cock. "God, Bells, that was amazing," Jasper praised, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

He fell back against the headboard and pulled Bella up against his chest. "Now I wanna watch as Edward fucks you, gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, eliciting goose bumps up and down her naked body.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Bella?" Edward growled as his eyes pierced hers. "God, yes, Edward… please…" she begged. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that Bella had been given and she had turned into a total cock whore.

Edward positioned himself at her opening and slowly pushed in, savoring the feeling of being inside Bella. It was so much different than being inside his boyfriend and he totally intended on taking full advantage of the beautiful girl underneath him. Smooth skin and soft curves met him instead of the rough skin and muscled body he was used to and he fucking loved it.

Edward pulled out and slid back into her, creating a slow but steady rhythm. He held himself up with his left arm and laced his fingers through Jasper's with his right. Even though his cock was inside Bella, he needed to feel Jasper's touch, to know that Jasper understood his heart still belonged to him.

Jasper, always sensing Edward's needs, squeezed his fingers in reassurance as he placed teasing feather-light kisses along Bella's back and neck while Edward continued his rhythm and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

Her moans were spurring him on and soon he couldn't help the fact that he was hammering her into Jasper with every thrust. Jasper slipped his fingers out of Edward's grip, grabbed Bella under her arms and braced them as her pleas of 'harder' and 'faster' and 'fuck yes' flooded his ears.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella," Edward grunted as his balls slapped against her ass over and over.

"So… close…" Bella half-whispered, nearly completely spent from the exertion of being fucked so thoroughly by two gorgeous men.

Edward slipped his hand between their slick bodies, finding Bella's clit and rubbing it lightly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she shouted, climaxing for the second time in a half-hour.

Edward followed suit within minutes, his eyes boring into Jasper's. "I love you," he mouthed as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Bella, trying to keep as much of his weight off of her as he could.

"Thank you, baby girl," Edward whispered sincerely before kissing Bella passionately, showing her exactly how much he appreciated what she'd done for them.

Bella had been Edward's best friend since she moved to the small Washington town when she was in high school. He was the first person to seem interested in her for her personality and not for the novelty everyone else viewed her as. She was the shiny new toy and had hated the feeling, but Edward made her feel comfortable and wanted in a way even she didn't understand.

Their friendship naturally flowed into a romantic relationship and they were inseparable, that is, until Jasper Whitlock happened.

He showed up their senior year but no one treated him the way they had Bella. They ignored him all together because he was a complete mystery to everyone. Bella's compassionate heart wouldn't let her ignore him like all the other kids did; she knew what it felt like to be the new kid.

She'd invited him to eat lunch with Edward and herself and the rest became history. There was an instantaneous and undeniable connection between Jasper and Edward. Edward tried to fight it at first because he'd never been so unbelievably attracted to anyone before, let alone another boy and it scared the shit out of him.

Bella knew Edward better than anyone else and could tell something was up. She loved him unconditionally but could clearly see Jasper was where his heart truly belonged. Jasper had always known he was attracted to both sexes and he wasn't ashamed.

It's been said that when you meet your soul mate, you feel it in the deepest part of your heart and you are forever tied to them. Edward eventually gave in to his feelings, thanks to Bella's constant encouragement and assurances that she was okay with it and only wanted to see him happy, even if it meant her heart would break to let him go. She never let him see that side of her.

They all continued to hang out and Edward's emotional ties to Bella never let up either. Jasper became extremely fond of the brown-eyed beauty himself, but had never acted upon his feelings for her because of his relationship with Edward. They played a little cat and mouse game for five long years, dancing around mutual feelings for each other. Bella had dated but never anything serious, she almost felt as if she was cheating, even though logically she knew she didn't belong to either of them.

That was five years ago and for their fifth anniversary together, they decided to give each other something they both wanted—sex with a girl. But not just any girl, the one who mostly was responsible for their happiness.

When Edward had brought it up, Bella was hesitant at first but then Jasper joined in, using his charm as a persuasion tactic and she eventually agreed. After all, she was only human and both of the boys were fucking gorgeous, plus it didn't hurt that she secretly loved both of them and this was her chance to finally be with them.

Bella kissed Edward back, thanking him in her own way. She was exhausted and didn't really want to move, but figured she should try to find her clothes and head home.

She started to move but was quickly held back by Jasper. "Please stay?" he asked softly.

Bella looked to Edward who had bent down to grab a discarded t-shirt and began to clean Bella up. He nodded, smiling genuinely at her while wiping himself up before tossing the shirt to Jasper.

Edward joined them by lying down on his back where Bella promptly curled herself into his side and laid her head on his chest. Edward wrapped one arm around her waist and Jasper scooted up behind her, wrapping one of his around her, too.

They both wanted to make sure that she felt loved and not used, because they were so grateful to her for what she'd given them. She was the only girl they loved and trusted enough to invite into their bedroom.

Bella was asleep in mere moments and Edward turned his face within inches of his lover's. "You are the most amazing person I could have ever hoped to be with. Happy Anniversary, baby; I love you."

"I love you, too, baby; you make me so happy." Jasper closed the distance and kissed the man he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Marry me, Edward," he said suddenly, not having planned those words spilling out of his mouth.

"What?" The shock was completely apparent in his voice.

"I want you to marry me… I already know you're it for me, I want to make it official."

"Yes, Jasper!" _Kiss. _"Yes!" _Kiss._ "Yes!" _Kiss. _"Yes!" A single tear slipped down his cheek and his kisses punctuated each reply.

They snuggled as closely to each other as they could without smooshing Bella but still touching as much as possible.

The next morning they shared their good news with Bella and then with their families. Edward's sister Alice was more excited than anyone because she was the wedding planner and she insisted they let her plan the ceremony as her gift. The boys were more than happy to let her do it; all they'd have to do is show up and say 'I do.'

XXXXXX

The next six weeks flew by in a flurry of work and spending as much time together as they could. They couldn't seem to get enough of one other after the proposal even though they knew they would have eternity.

One night while Edward was cooking dinner and Jasper was in the shower, the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Edward turned his sauce down and went to answer the door, only to find a distraught Bella standing there with tears streaming down her face.

His immediate reaction was to pull her close and hold her tight. "I need to talk to you and Jasper," she told him through her sobs.

"Jasper's in the shower, baby girl; let's go sit down," he suggested. He helped her over to the couch and into his lap. Bella pulled her knees up to her chest and let Edward comfort her; she really needed it at that point.

"Whatever it is, Bella, it's gonna be okay," Edward assured her, kissing her forehead.

Jasper came walking down the stairs hollering out, "Damn, E, that smells delicious. What are we hav…" He stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner when he saw the sight before him.

He rushed over to the couch and knelt down in front of them. "Bella, darlin', what's wrong?" He looked to Edward for answers but only got a shrug in reply.

"I… I'm so sorry…" she began as the sob wracked through her again.

Jasper took her hand in his and began rubbing soothing circles on her palm. "Bells, talk to us… please tell us what's going on; you're scaring the shit out of us," he begged her, his heart was racing.

Bella took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm pregnant." She then buried her head in Edward's shoulder completely mortified at her confession. "I don't know how this happened," she mumbled almost unintelligibly. "I'm on the pill; I swear I wasn't lying."

Jasper and Edward's jaws dropped simultaneously as they realized what she meant. They hadn't used any protection during their night together, which could only mean one thing. The boys looked at each other, silently agreeing that Bella needed the support and they would be there for her no matter what.

Edward gently placed his finger under Bella's chin and guided her face up to look at him. "Why were you so scared to tell us, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"I didn't want to lose you guys, neither one of you signed up for this when you asked me for that night," she answered, her voice gravelly and rough from the crying.

Jasper instantly spoke up. "Sweetie, you know we would never abandon you; you're far too important to us and this baby is gonna be so loved and spoiled." Jasper placed his hand on Bella's stomach and began to silently wonder the same thing Edward's mind was already trying to figure out. Which one of them was the father?

"There are so many things to figure out and you guys already have so much going on with the wedding coming up in just a couple months, I didn't want to lay this on you right now but you deserved to know. You know I don't expect anything, right? I don't want to turn your lives upside down…" she rambled before Edward stopped her.

"Bella, of course we want to know and you should expect everything from us. Jasper and I will be here every step of the way, for you and for our baby."

"We'll figure this all out, sweetheart," Jasper assured her. "But right now, you need to calm down and stop stressing. It's not good for either one of you."

"C'mon, love, I was just finishing dinner. Why don't you come eat with us and we can discuss this a bit more," Edward suggested.

Bella agreed and followed the boys into the kitchen. She felt much better after getting her confession out in the open and having them accept it so easily. Inside, they were freaking out but on the outside they were being strong and supportive and that's exactly what she needed.

They ate dinner and discussed some of the things they needed to such as if Bella already had a doctor, what they would tell people about their situation, how would the doctor's appointments be handled and when would they find out who the baby's biological father was.

They decided to ask Edward's father to be her doctor and to tell their families the truth about the situation, no matter how unconventional it was. Both boys wanted to be present for doctor's appointments and lastly, they decided to revisit the discussion about paternity at a later date. It was very clear that no matter what the DNA test revealed, Edward and Jasper would both be fathers and Bella was overjoyed to hear that.

Bella was tired and decided it was time to go home. The first trimester was traditionally the one in which you were perpetually exhausted and it was no different for Bella. She thanked the boys for being so amazing, hugged them and left.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and smiled wearily. "That was interesting…" Jasper sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

Edward sat down between his legs and leaned back against Jasper's chest. "Things are about to get hectic, babe; are you ready for this?"

"I don't have a choice, but yeah, I mean, I always wanted kids, I just figured we'd end up adopting or using a surrogate when we were ready. I never thought we'd have the chance to make a baby with someone we both love so much but I don't like the idea of not seeing our baby every day," Jasper answered him and a huge smile spread across Edward's face.

"Our baby…" he repeated out loud. "I love the sound of that…"

"Me too, darlin'," Jasper agreed. He picked up the remote and turned the television on to some mindless show that they were both laughing at within minutes.

That night as they crawled into bed, Jasper had a brilliant idea. "Why don't we ask Bella to move in here?" he suggested to Edward. "We have the guest room and could move the office to the basement and turn it into the baby's room. I know you're still in love with her, baby, and I hope you see that I am too."

Edward was quiet for a couple minutes. He loved it, of course, and was more than willing to make the offer to Bella but he wasn't sure how she'd feel about it. He knew her better than anyone and she would feel like an intruder in their home no matter how many times they would insist that it was hers too. She would think of herself as a burden and not a beautiful addition to their family. They decided to wait to ask her until they felt the timing was perfect. They fell asleep tangled in each other's arm, happier than they could've possibly imagined.

XXXXXX

Jasper and Edward asked their families to come over the next afternoon. Once everyone had gathered in their living room, they stood up and shared their wonderful news. Of course, questions came flying at them from every direction as everyone was completely shocked by the news.

How did this happen? Did they really both sleep with Bella at once? Were they completely sure this was what they wanted? Didn't they use protection? Were they ready for the responsibility that comes with being parents?

They answered all of the questions honestly and made no apologies for their actions, stating that they were grown men and had made a mutual decision that they absolutely did not regret. They also made it perfectly clear that Bella was to be treated with respect and love considering she was the mother of their child and they would not tolerate anything less.

Of course, once the initial shock wore off, everyone was completely elated for the couple and extremely excited about the new addition to their families.

The boys insisted on accompanying Bella to break the news to Chief Swan because she was visibly shaking at the mere thought of telling him. They sat through his lecture about respecting his daughter's body and taking care of their responsibilities and the threats that followed if they hurt her or abandoned her in any way. Once he was finished, they assured him that they would never do that to her, told him that they both loved Bella very much, and that they fully understood his need to protect his daughter and would accept the consequences should they ever fail her. They answered all of his questions as well as they could, most of which involved how they planned on supporting Bella and the baby.

Chief Swan seemed convinced that their intentions were good and he wished them luck in making it through the journey. He knew all too well how emotional and irrational pregnant women could be and he chuckled to himself as they boys left. He had to put on a tough front for the boys but with just Bella standing there in front of him, he hugged her tight and congratulated her. His little girl wasn't so little anymore.

XXXXXX

Bella scheduled her first OB appointment for the next week and just like they promised, Jasper and Edward were there by her side. Dr. Cullen was very professional even though he was talking about his own grandchild and the room was full of tears of joy when they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

Carlisle assured them that everything was progressing along perfectly and informed them that Bella needed to schedule an ultrasound, which was strictly routine. They went to the ultrasound the following week and saw their first glimpse of their little peanut.

It was so surreal to them. In no more than eight months, they would all be parents.

XXXXXX

When their wedding day finally arrived two months later, they stood up in front of their family and friends in Edward's parent's back yard, which Alice had decorated elegantly with twinkle lights around the trees and white and red roses strategically placed on pillars, ready to profess their undying love for each other.

Jasper had his sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett stand up for him, while Edward had Bella and Alice on his side. Bella looked absolutely stunning in her dress with her baby bump showing even though she felt fat and unattractive in front of everyone.

When it came time to exchange the rings, Jasper slid E's onto his finger, vowing to be the person that Edward could count on for everything until they we no longer alive and it literally took Edward's breath away. Edward mimicked his soon-to-be husband's actions and explained that the ring he was gently sliding onto his finger represented the never-ending love he held in his heart for him, promising to love Jasper until the end of time. Then they repeated traditional vows and promised to love each other for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death to them part.

A single tear slipped down Jasper's cheek as the preacher announced them to be husbands and asked them to seal their love in front of everyone with their first kiss. They leaned in slowly and as their lips met; their souls officially became one unit, tied together forever. Jasper physically felt his chest tighten as he nearly ravaged his husband's mouth, his love for Edward growing exponentially in that moment. Edward, feeling exactly the same way, pulled away breathless. "Wow…" he whispered as his grin spread wide as could be.

They turned to face their witnesses who were all standing up and cheering for them. Bella was the first to hug the boys and congratulate them, followed closely by their entire families.

While cutting the cake, they smashed it roughly into each other's face, laughing at each other and posing for everyone's pictures and then they wanted some official family shots as newly wedded husbands. They did shots as a couple, individual family shots, and one massive shot of both families together.

While everyone else went to dress down for the reception, Jasper hollered at the photographer, "Wait, we have one more family shot to do!"

He gave Jasper the thumbs up and Edward walked over to Bella, extending his hand to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, completely confused.

"We're getting our final family photograph, love." He helped her up as she tried to protest that she really didn't want her picture taken.

Jasper overheard her protests as he joined them in front of the tree that was their background. "Bella, you are our family, sweet heart; I hoped that you knew that by now." He kissed her on top of her head and the photographer snapped his first shot.

They got several more photos, including one of both of them gently touching her baby bump, before ending with the one they were waiting for. Jasper and Edward knelt down in front of Bella and placed their lips on either side of her stomach, kissing the baby and the smiles on their faces said it all; it was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

They went inside and removed their tuxes, opting for jeans and nice shirts instead and then they joined the party, dancing the night away. They had their first slow dance as married men and did the traditional Mother/Son dance, plus each man took a turn dancing with their girl.

The entire time they were dancing with Bella, they whispered their love for her and let her know how happy they were now that she was an even bigger part of their life and ultimately their happiness. Bella's chest began to swell with an emotion that she thought she had successfully buried. She realized that with every passing day, she was falling more and more in love with the fathers of her child; this both excited and scared the shit out of her. She couldn't afford another broken heart.

The sexual tension between Jasper and Edward had been growing rapidly over the course of the night, especially when they were practically humping each other on the dance floor, and by the end of the night, they were more than ready to go home.

There was just one more thing they wanted to do before they could leave and they asked Bella if they could talk to her alone inside for a moment.

She followed them into Edward's childhood bedroom, the one she had spent countless afternoons and evenings in with Edward as they showed their love for each other. A deep feeling of nostalgia hit her as she stood there and she nearly choked up right then.

"Is something wrong, guys?" she asked timidly, trying to control the hormones that she knew could so easily fly off the handle.

"Well, we have something we'd like to do to thank you for everything you've done for us," Jasper started slowly, not sure how she would react when they finally made their offer.

"You guys don't have to do anything, you give me so much on a daily basis," she countered.

"This is something that would mean a lot to us if you'd at least promise to consider it, Bells," Edward explained, patting the spot between them where they were sitting on the bed. Bella sat down and instinctively looked toward Edward for answers.

"Bella, we'd like you to move in with us. You'd have your own room and the baby would of course have his or her own room and then we could all live together as a family," Edward told her. "We want to be here for you as much as for the baby. We love _you_ and want to take care of _you_."

Her eyes widened in shock, that was so not what she was expecting. That was a huge, monumental, life altering decision for her to make and she immediately started crying. She didn't want to hurt the boys, as she could see it meant so much to them, but she absolutely could not intrude on their new wedded life.

"Guys… no…" she replied softly, tears stinging her eyes. "I can't do that to you; you just got married. You need your privacy and I would just feel like a burden… I'm so sorry."

Jasper wrapped his arm around her. "Bella, you have never, nor will you ever, be a burden to us. We love you as much as we love each other and want to be able to take care of you properly. Please, at least consider it; you don't have to answer right now, but please don't say no just yet."

Edward chimed in right away. "We need you there, love, can't you see that? Of course we don't want you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, but promise me you'll consider it?" His eyes pleaded with her to say yes and she couldn't say no.

"Okay, I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises… I love you guys for caring so much about me and our baby. I really think I should go home now, though, I'm so tired." Her head and heart were so full of emotion she felt like she might suffocate, so she held on tightly to Edward for support.

They escorted Bella downstairs to say good-bye to everyone and to help with the clean-up, but Alice shooed them away. "Take Bella home and then take yourselves home; I think you have a marriage to consummate," she giggled before winking at Jasper and throwing her arms around Edward. "Congratulations, big brother, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, sis," Edward replied before saying good-bye to everyone else and dropping Bella off with the Chief.

Then he did exactly as his sister asked and took his man home and consummated the hell out of their marriage all over the house.

XXXXXX

During Bella's fifth month of pregnancy, Dr. Cullen remained confident that everything was progressing along as it should be. He told them it was time for her second ultrasound to screen for any underlying problems and to find out the gender of the baby, if they chose to do so.

They were so undecided about what to do. Edward, being the most sensible one, argued that it would make sense to find out so that they could plan what needed to be bought, make a theme room and be as prepared as possible. Jasper, being the more impulsive one, countered that not knowing would make the whole experience more intense and exciting and that finding out the gender at birth is the way it's intended to be.

Bella was quiet throughout their discussion, seemingly off in her own little world. She absently rubbed her stomach and then out of nowhere she grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on her stomach. The look on his face was priceless. He was feeling the baby kick for the first time and Jasper quickly joined in by placing his hand near Edward's.

"Damn… our baby is gonna be a soccer player or a kick boxer with as much as he or she's kicking," Bella giggled.

"That's the most amazing feeling, darlin'." Jasper's smile was particularly big as he felt the baby move.

"He or she is very active today, flipping around constantly," Bella told them.

Edward chuckled. "It's so crazy how you are actually growing a human being in there," he mused.

"I don't know if I want to know or not," Bella confessed out of the blue.

"It's okay, Bells," Edward assured her. "We'll go in and whatever you feel like doing, we'll support you."

"Thanks, guys."

The ultrasound was scheduled for the next afternoon and they arrived early with Bella complaining that she had to pee.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward cooed. "My dad said the first part required a full bladder and then they 'll let you pee and continue the scan."

"I know, let's just go see our baby," Bella grumbled. She was moody and a bit nervous about the scan and not entirely sure why.

They got to the room and the ultrasound tech was ready for them. Bella lay down on the bed and pulled her shirt up, exposing her rapidly growing stomach.

The tech introduced herself as Angela as she squirted the gel on Bella's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"About twenty-two weeks," Bella replied, flinching at the coldness of the gel.

"Wow, you're huge for twenty-two weeks!" Angela proclaimed as she placed the transducer on Bella's stomach and began to move it around, taking measurements and typing on her machine.

"I know," Bella muttered bitterly. She was well aware that she was bigger than normal, but she'd always been a small girl so everyone had assured her it was normal.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world," Jasper nearly growled in her defense and Bella smirked at his display.

The screen was aimed away from them for the beginning of the scan but that was normal. After Angela got her business done she would turn the screen, show them everything and then take some pictures for mementos.

"Oh my!" Angela exclaimed in a rather shocking manner.

"What?" Edward panicked immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, per say; it just doesn't say in your file that you're having twins," she replied, her transducer practically flying over Bella's stomach.

"What?" Bella, Jasper, and Edward all shouted at once.

Angela chuckled to herself. "I take it you didn't know either?"

"No, are you sure?" Bella asked her. "Can you check again?"

"I don't need to check again, dear; there are definitely four feet in there." She turned the screen and counted off four perfect, tiny little feet.

Edward was holding Bella's hand, which she was about to crush with her grip after the news.

"Wow…" Jasper breathed in deeply and then let it out. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I know…" Edward replied softly, trying to process everything.

"Do you want to know the babies' gender?" Angela asked as soon as she was done with her measurements.

Bella looked up at them with tears in her eyes. She had just started to get used to the idea of one baby and with the news she was feeling completely overwhelmed. "Actually, can she use the restroom first? She's got to be uncomfortable," Edward asked.

"Of course, we can do the pictures when she comes out," Angela assured him.

Bella was utterly grateful as she'd totally forgotten her urgent need to pee. Her mind was trying desperately to wrap itself around the new shocking news. Even though the boys knew about both babies, they were still taking care of her first. They knew her almost better than she knew herself and that was the moment Bella first realized how much those boys really did love her.

She rushed into the bathroom and sat there trying to catch her breath for several minutes before there was a light tapping outside. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Jasper's voice filtered in from behind the thick wooden door.

Bella quickly finished and exited the bathroom, resuming her position on the bed. "Well, let's find out what these little rascals are since we are going to need to be twice as prepared," she announced.

Even Jasper agreed with her at that point and they waited nervously while Angela prodded Bella's stomach, trying to get the babies to cooperate. "Oh, look what we have here." She pointed at the screen. "Baby number one is a boy… and let's see what baby number two has to show off."

She moved the wand a bit more and her face lit up. "We've got two perfectly healthy bouncing baby boys."

Edward and Jasper turned to each other and were so overcome with happiness that their lips magnetically found each other. Bella instinctively turned her head; that was the reasoning behind not moving in with them initially, she didn't want to intrude on their private time.

Jasper hugged Edward one last time as Angela wiped Bella's stomach free of the gel and promised to return with pictures.

Jasper leaned down and kissed Bella, taking her by surprise. She couldn't help but kiss him back, the hormones did more than just make her an emotional mess and she hadn't so much as kissed anyone since the night they'd began this journey; it was refreshing.

Edward couldn't help but smile at the display. The night before, he and Jasper had had a long and very detailed discussion about the situation and their mutual feelings for Bella. They'd decided that they were going to convince Bella to move in somehow and they were going to treat her like an equal in the relationship. She deserved as much love and affection as they did, maybe even more.

As Jasper pulled away, he murmured against her lips, "Move in with us, baby girl, please? We love you so much…."

Bella was still trying to get her breathing back under control when she realized she was nodding. "Yes…" she whispered, her mouth feeling very dry.

"Are you serious?" he asked her and she nodded again because she really wanted to be with them.

"Charlie's house is too small for two babies and I can't disturb his life like that," she rationalized. "I know you guys didn't sign up for all of this, but I am so glad you're being so great about it; I can't do this on my own."

"Let's get you home, we'll start moving your stuff this weekend. Do you wanna stay with us tonight?" Edward asked her and she said yes.

After Angela returned with their pictures, they took Bella out for dinner and then back to their house, where they settled on the couch for a night of movies and relaxation.

XXXXXX

Bella had been very careful not to act on her feelings for the boys, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew they loved her but they were married to each other and she felt that was a line she couldn't cross, even though it was getting harder to resist. The boys were both very flirty and free with their affection for her but they didn't want to push Bella into something she didn't seem comfortable with yet.

Around a month later, Jasper got up in the middle of the night to pee and as he passed Bella's room on his way back to Edward, he heard her moaning his name. He rushed into the bedroom to make sure everything was okay and found her thrashing around in her bed, very obviously dreaming.

He climbed in and lay down, pulling her close to stop her from tossing about. "Bella, darlin', is everything okay?" Her leg was resting on his crotch and with her moving, he was quickly becoming aroused.

"Jaaaaasper," she moaned again as her hand reached between her legs trying to get some friction. It was totally hot and Jasper was hard as hell by that point.

"Bella, baby, I'm here…" he whispered as he stopped her hand from rubbing herself. Her eyes flew open and she was mortified to find Jasper actually lying next to her; hadn't she been dreaming? She started to slink away from him but he held her tight against him, all of him. "Tell me what you need, baby girl; let me help you."

"Oh… God, Jasper; I… I need… you," Bella admitted shyly. "But Edward?" she questioned.

"Don't you go worrying about that, sexy girl; he's fine with this… now let me take care of you."

"Are you…" His smirk was undeniable as he crushed his mouth to hers, silencing her question as his tongue invaded the inside of her mouth. Bella's tongue ravished his as their hands flew wildly, trying to rid each other of clothing as fast as possible.

Jasper sensed that Bella needed this to be fast and freaky; there would be plenty of time for slow and sensual later. Their kisses became hot and intense very quickly with Jasper hovering over Bella, feeling her stomach against his. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and he'd loved every minute he'd ever spent with his husband in bed.

He moved his mouth quickly to her breast and licked, sucked, and nipped at it, completely over stimulating her. Bella begged him to move lower— she was so fucking horny that she didn't care how desperate she sounded. "Fuck, Jasper, I need your mouth on my pussy now," she demanded as she pushed his head lower; if he didn't get there soon she was going to combust.

Being the southern gentleman he was raised to be, he obliged his partner's request and ran his tongue up her slit, savoring the delicious flavor of Bella. "Fuuuuck!" she cried out, rocking herself against his face as Jasper continued to tease her pussy, figuring out exactly what she liked quickly and spurring her closer to her impending orgasm. "That feels so fucking good…."

"You taste so good," he praised as he continued tongue-fucking her and stimulating her clit until she urgently pulled his face off of her. "I need you inside of me, Jas… like, right the fuck now," she pleaded.

"Promise you'll tell me if it's too uncomfortable?" The look on his face in the moonlight glow told her that he meant business and she would have agreed to anything in order to get his cock inside of her as fast as possible.

"Yes, I swear, just… fuck… now!"

Jasper stroked himself a couple of times before lining himself up and pushing inside of her. He groaned long and loud as he was once again surrounded by Bella's heat. It felt fantastic to be inside of her again and he didn't have much restraint as thrust into her. Her tits and stomach were bouncing and the faces she was making were so absolutely beautiful that they took Jasper's breath away.

"I love your fucking cock," she chanted as he continued to fuck her as hard as he dared.

"I'm so damn close, Bella…" he warned her just as her walls began clenching down on him and she screamed his name. "Oh, fuck, Bella… come for me, baby girl; come for me," he shouted as he fell over the edge of ecstasy, pulsing hard inside of her.

Instead of collapsing on top of her, he fell to the side to protect her and they lay there trying mutually trying to catch their breath.

"Well… now I just missed all of the fun, didn't I?" Edward's teasing voice startled them and Bella's immediate reaction of embarrassment and shame was written all over her face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry… it was my fault…" she began, trying to get Jasper out of trouble.

"Hey, none of that," Edward chastised her and then smiled warmly at her. "You have nothing to apologize for, love; Jasper's been wanting to do that for a while now."

"It's true, darlin'; I absolutely have," Jasper chimed in.

Edward slid into the bed on the other side of Bella and the boys held their girl. "We told you that we'd take care of you, Bella, and that includes all of your needs. These needs are just as important as your emotional ones and it's unhealthy to keep it bottled inside," Edward gently explained to her. "Plus, next time it's my turn to take care of you."

"But you guys are married," she countered, snuggling into Edward's side.

"And you're the mother of our children, Bella; you are just as important to this relationship as we are." Jasper was trying his best to reassure her. "You know we love you, don't you Bella?"

"I know, it's just… I feel like I trapped you into all of this…" She sighed and Edward felt the wetness on his chest.

They spent the rest of the night comforting Bella and making sure she understood once again that she was safe and loved in their house. Eventually the trio fell asleep plastered to each other in Bella's bed.

XXXXXX

Things continued in the same way for Bella during the next couple months. Edward and Jasper were completely content in their marriage to each other but they were also secure enough in their love and devotion to each other not to get jealous when one or the other was with Bella. Sometimes they would be with her together if she requested and it all worked out to their advantage.

However, living with an eight and a half month pregnant woman took its toll on everyone involved. Bella was more of an emotional mess than she had been throughout the entire pregnancy. Probably because she was uncomfortable, swollen, and tired all the time—all in all, she was completely miserable and ready to pop at any moment.

With Bella's hormones constantly flying out of control it was tense in the house, to say the least. The boys handled it as well as they could but felt like they were always walking on egg shells around her. They didn't want to do or say the wrong thing and start one of her crying spells or make her feel worse than she already did.

Dr. Cullen was amazed that Bella had made it as long as she had considering most multiple births went into early labor. She wondered why her babies were being so stubborn and when she complained about it, Edward and Jasper tried to comfort her by telling her that she had made such a wonderful, loving and comfortable home for them that they didn't want to leave. Bella growled that she was serving them an eviction notice, effective immediately.

It was about six o'clock on the night before Valentine's Day, when Bella finally started having contractions. The boys took her to the hospital around ten and made all the necessary calls to family on the way.

It was a long and difficult night for all of them and they finally made it to the birthing room the next afternoon. Baby boy number one made his debut at three-seventeen and nine minutes later baby boy number two made his way into the world, crying frantically and making his presence known.

There were plenty of tears and smiles and hugs as Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and an exhausted Bella watched their boys being cleaned up. Their hearts had never been so full of emotion as Carlisle handed the first baby to Bella.

"Hey, little guy," she cooed at him through her tears. "I'm your momma… and these handsome guys are your daddies."

"What should we name him?" Jasper asked. They had decided to wait until they saw their sons in person to name them.

"I think he looks like an Elijah…" Bella suggested, gently rubbing his cheek with her finger. "Elijah Jacob."

"Elijah…" Edward thought for a moment and looked at Jasper smiling. "It fits," he agreed, looking at the little dark haired bundle of joy sleeping in Bella's arms.

"Here's the last little member of your family," Carlisle interrupted them placing baby boy number two in Edward's arm. "Congratulations you guys, they are perfectly healthy and gorgeous. I'll see you in a bit; I've got to go do my rounds."

"Thanks, Dad…" Edward said, not taking his eyes off the tiny blond haired boy in his arms.

Jasper leaned into his husband's side and slipped his arms under Edward's, so that they were holding the baby together. "You need a name, too, little guy," Edward mused.

"What do you think about Brendan?" Jasper asked, tilting his head to the side, never taking his eyes off the sleeping babies.

"I love it, babe," Edward answered immediately. "Bella?"

"It's perfect," she agreed. "Give him a middle name, Edward."

He thought for a few minutes before announcing, "Andrew… Brendan Andrew Swan."

Bella turned to look at the boys. "No…" she answered sternly. "Their last name will be Whitlock-Cullen."

"Bella, are you sure?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes, they need their daddies' last name. It makes more sense in the long run," she insisted.

Just then the nurse came in and informed them that the babies needed to go to the nursery for a few tests and assured them that they would bring the babies to Bella's room when they were done.

An hour later, they were surrounded by family in Bella's tiny room. Cameras were flashing every few seconds as everyone wanted pictures with little Brendan and Elijah. No one wanted to breach the subject of paternity but it was on the forefront of everyone's mind. The babies looked so much like Bella, but had features that resembled both of their fathers and it was hard to determine based on looks alone after just an hour. They all eventually decided to head home and come back in the morning to give the new parents a chance to bond with their children and get some rest.

Bella was exhausted and had passed out with the help of some good pain meds so Jasper and Edward got the pleasure of feeding the boys. When they were finished and had fresh diapers, they returned the boys to the nursery, climbed into the cot that had been brought in for them and tried to get some sleep.

Dr. Cullen woke them up early when he came in to check on Bella. "How are you feeling, honey?" he asked in his professional voice.

"A little sore and tired but anxious to see the boys again," she answered honestly.

"I don't want to have to be the one to bring this up but what are your plans about determining paternity?" Carlisle asked them in his fatherly voice.

"We haven't really talked about it too much," Bella told him, treading lightly around the issue.

"I understand that it's a difficult subject and that both Edward and Jasper will act as father figures to the boys, but from a medical and legal standpoint, it would be best to find out as soon as possible. Someone needs to sign the birth certificate and for insurance purposes and medical history, it needs to be determined to prevent possible issues in the future," he explained cautiously.

"We know, Dad; it's just that we both have such a strong bond to the boys already that it's going to be difficult finding out biologically who they belong to." Edward and Jasper clung to each other, both of them dreading the moment.

"Let's just get it over with," Jasper proposed, squeezing Edward's hand. "Like a Band-Aid."

"Okay," Edward finally agreed and Dr. Cullen sent lab up to do the swabs on Edward, Jasper, Brendan, and Elijah.

Everyone came back after breakfast and it was a nerve-wracking two hours waiting for the paternity results. "Everything's going to be okay," Jasper whispered to Edward when they escaped the room to get something to drink.

"I know, babe, and I know that the results won't change anything about the way we feel toward each other or our boys, but I think it'll be a bit saddening one way or the other, you know?"

Edward laced his fingers through Jasper's and Jasper pulled him into an abandoned waiting room, pushing him up against the door and kissing him roughly but passionately, nipping at his bottom lip.

"God, I've been wanting to do that since last night," Jasper panted as he pulled away. "You bring a whole new meaning to DILF…" Jasper pressed himself back against Edward so he could feel every inch of Jasper's desire for him.

"I want you so bad, Jas," Edward begged. "I know we can't, but fuuuuuck…"

Before Edward could register what was going on, Jasper had yanked down his pants and Edward's cock was buried in his throat. Jasper was an expert in knowing what Edward wanted and needed and they didn't have much time, so he bobbed up and down with the proper amount of suction, licking and swirling in perfect time. Edward's head fell back against the door and his hands gripped Jasper's hair.

Jasper hollowed his cheeks and took Edward in all the way, swallowing around him and that's all it took to make Edward lose control. Jasper licked his lover clean and lovingly pulled his pants back up.

"Feeling better now, love?" Jasper smirked and led Edward back to Bella's room.

Everyone was staring at them when they walked back into the room and there was a lab technician standing there holding a manila envelope. Dr. Cullen was also back in the room.

"What's going on?" Edward asked nervously.

"We've got your paternity results," the tech answered and suddenly it felt like a live version of The Maury Show.

"Okay," Jasper replied looking at Edward. "Like a Band-Aid… right?" Edward nodded and they both walked over to Bella and the boys, standing strong as one family unit.

The tech, Jessica according to her nametag, pulled the paper out of the envelope. "The reason it took so long is because we had to run the test twice to make sure the first results weren't a fluke, but I assure you, what I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent accurate. In the case of Elijah, the paternity test shows that Edward is, with ninety-nine point nine percent certainty, the father."

Everyone stared intently at Jessica, waiting for the rest of the announcement as Edward's heart sped up and Jasper squeezed his hand.

"The problem is that Edward came up as a non-match for Brendan but Jasper's DNA matches with ninety-nine point nine percent certainty."

The room broke out in a low chorus of murmurs; questioning looks adorned everyone's faces. Jasper, Bella, and Edward were completely shell shocked. How in the hell was that even possible? The boys were twins which meant that they shared the same genetics with two parents, not three, right?

"How is that even possible?" Bella asked, finding her voice and needing some answers.

"Well, this is an unusual situation to begin with considering you all had sexual contact at the same time, but it's not unheard of. If a woman produces two eggs while ovulating and there are two different sets of sperm in her system, it is possible for twins to be born to separate fathers. The actual chance of this happening is one in a million documented multiple births," Dr. Cullen explained to the group.

"Oh, my God," Jasper whispered as the reality sank in. Brendan was biologically his son but Elijah wasn't and vice versa for Edward as realization hit him.

Bella just groaned and threw her head back into her pillow. "Of course this would happen to me," she basically chastised herself.

Their family left to give them some time with the babies to digest the news. As soon as they were gone, each father held his son as they talked about what it would mean. As they had said many times before, it didn't really change how either of them felt for both boys, but it did mean facing a whole new set of challenges in raising a family in a situation as unique as theirs.

It had been a long and exhausting day for everyone involved and they needed to start preparing to take the boys home the next morning so they went to bed as soon as the nurses took the babies to the nursery for the night.

"Bella?" Edward asked with the lights out and his husband's head on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?" she wondered.

"For giving us the most perfect family we ever could have asked for… it's not conventional by any means but it really works for us. Jasper and I talked about it and it would mean a lot to us if you would take our name… officially make yourself a Whitlock-Cullen."

"Are you serious?"

"Without a doubt," Jasper piped up.

"You don't know how much that means to me! Of course I will," she finally agreed after a few minutes of silence and she wondered how in the world she'd gotten so lucky.

XXXXXX

They entered the house boggled down with two infant car seats, two diaper bags, Bella's hospital luggage, and the bags of baby items that had been given to them as gifts. Bella was still a bit sore so she entered last, flipped on the light and jumped when everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

She hadn't had a baby shower so Alice decided to host a Baby Shower/Welcome Home party for them. With twin infants in the mix now, they were going to need twice as much stuff as they had originally planned on and the baby shower proved to be a very successful one. By the time everyone filtered out, the boys had their work cut out for them with finding places to put everything that they'd gotten. Bella relaxed on the couch with one baby lying on her chest and the other cradled in her arm, resting on a pillow as she watched the men work.

Life with one baby would have been difficult even with three parents, but life with twins was nothing like they ever could have imagined. They were all new to the parenting thing and had a lot of learning to do.

They each took turns getting up in the middle of the night to feed and change the boys and it took a while for them to decipher which cry meant 'I'm hungry' and which one meant 'I'm wet' and yet another cry for tired and one for just cranky in general and it was different for each boy.

Edward seemed a bit more attuned to Elijah and Jasper was the one who could calm Brendan down faster than anyone. It was obvious that both of their sons knew that Jasper and Edward were comfort givers and keepers of the food, but there seemed to be a bit of that biological pull that everyone told them about. Apparently there really was something about sharing DNA that held a special bond.

XXXXXX

By the time the boys were six months old, things had settled down a quite a bit. They still had a lot of help coming from family and friends but they had a routine down and were better acquainted with the needs of the twins. There was no more second guessing themselves and if they did run into something they weren't sure about, Pop-Pop Carlisle was happy to assist or teach.

The boys were learning new things all the time and it seemed like every day when Edward and Jasper got home from work, Bella had something new to tell them and the boys would amaze them by performing their newest feats.

They spent evenings together as a family; Bella had officially changed her name and it made her feel like more of an equal partner. There wasn't a lot of free time for any of them to have adult playtime but they knew that was an important part of any relationship and it basically depended on who was in the mood at what time and sometimes they still played around as a group.

XXXXXX

What had started out as simple friendship in high school turned into the best thing that any of them could have asked for. Bella never imagined in a million years that seven years later they would all be watching their twin boys smash cake into their mouths on their first birthdays. They were waiting to open presents until after the boys got a quick bath.

Seeing as how it was also Valentine's Day, Jasper and Edward had planned a special surprise for Bella that she was completely unaware of. They changed them into their personalized t-shirts and went back down stairs holding the boys so that everyone could read their shirts.

Bella was sitting at the table talking to Alice when they walked up to her. Brendan's shirt read "Mommy, Will You" and Elijah's finished "Marry Our Daddies?"

Bella's face quickly turned ten shades of red as she comprehended what the shirts meant. "Okay, boys," Jasper whispered. "Give mommy her present!"

The boys giggled as they handed her a little blue box which she opened revealing a ring. Jasper and Edward were kneeling in front of her at that point. "We know it won't be legally recognized, but it's what's in our hearts that matters. We want you to be our wife, Bella," Edward explained with the biggest grin.

"We're only one yes away from having the perfect life," Jasper told her and their whole family knew what was coming next.

"YES!" Bella shrieked and jumped up, hugging all four of her boys at one.

"Momma! You marry daddies!" Brendan squealed and Elijah giggled. "Of course I'm gonna marry your daddies…" she told him, kissing his cheek and tickling his tummy.

They knew things weren't going to be easy to explain and that most people wouldn't understand their way of living but it didn't make any difference to the trio. Not only were their boys growing up under the most special of circumstances, they would also get to witness a love between their mother and fathers that could only be described as one in a million.


End file.
